


Behind The Curtain

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode Tag, F/M, Floral Shawls, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, No Spoilers, RAW 4/23/18, Reflection, Secret Relationship, Secrets almost revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Next time, you may want to keep my shawl out of your background," Elias teased, pulling her close. He laughed harder at her confused look. "Watch your promo back." He queued up the footage that someone had conveniently put on Youtube and handed her his phone."Oh my Gosh!" she squealed, turning bright red.





	Behind The Curtain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts).



> Inspired by the Lovely Candis who noticed this.

"Next time, you may want to keep my shawl out of your background," Elias teased, pulling her close. He laughed harder at her confused look. "Watch your promo back." He queued up the footage that someone had conveniently put on Youtube and handed her his phone. 

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed, turning bright red. "I found it in my bag- I just threw it there." She buried her face in his chest, letting out peals of embarrassed laughter. "Think anyone noticed it?" 

"You know those fans- they're sharp eyed." Elias hated to admit it but he loved watching her squirm. There was something adorable about an embarrassed Bayley. "As long as it doesn't end up on Twitter, I think you're safe." 

"But we're supposed to be a secret!" Bayley pulled away, throwing her arms in the air. She paced as she ranted. "Can't we have something that's just ours?" 

Elias watched her continue to pace. He hated watching her stress. If he had his way, he would scream from the rooftops that he loved her. As of now, that wasn't an option. He had to be content with stolen moments. 

Their relationship came out of nowhere. One second, Elias was content with his bachelor life. The next second, he was locked in a strange relationship with his exact opposite and he loved every moment. 

Life was strange. 

"Hey." He grabbed her around the waist as she walked by. "Come here." He pulled her into his lap so she sat. "What's wrong?" 

"I want something that's just ours. Our lives are so public. The last thing I want is people being critical." 

He buried his nose in the crook of her neck. The smell of vanilla body spray wafted up and almost made him dizzy. He pressed his lips to the spot just below her jaw and laughed as she relaxed. 

"Hey, one day, we'll be able to shout it from the rooftops." With his free hand, he groped behind him and found what he sought. It was his green silk entrance robe. "Humor me." 

"What are you doing?" she asked, turning to watch him drape the robe over her shoulders. Despite her confusion, she pushed her arms into the sleeves and wrapped herself in it. 

"You like the smell. Not sure why but I figured it would help." Elias knew he was whipped and yet, he didn't care. She meant a lot to him even if it was supposed to be a secret. "Just take care of it and don't leave it in the background of any media shots. You can't hide this thing." 

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," she admitted, spinning around so she straddled him. She draped her arms around his neck and leaned in, giving him a hungry kiss. 

He wrapped his arms around her, leaning into the kiss. She never failed to give him butterflies. It was the oddest sensation and yet, he never wanted it to end. 

"Don't start something you can't finish," he teased, tracing her lower lip with the underside of his thumb. She nipped the fleshy pad of his finger, causing him to pull back. "Oh and now you bite." 

"Hey, millions of people just saw your shawl in my luggage because I'm an idiot who threw it and didn't realize it would make the shot." She rested her forehead against his. "That gives me every reason to bite you." 

"But you stole it from me!" he exclaimed with an incredulous laugh. He pecked her lips, silently laughing as her eyes lit up. 

"Doesn't matter." Bayley nipped his lower lip before hopping off his lap. "Ready?" 

"For what?" he asked, watching her gather her bags. For all the time he thought he understood her, there were more moments where he just didn't. 

"Back to the hotel?" she quipped, offering him her hand. He accepted it but only to give it a quick squeeze. "We can have real cuddles and food and not be terrified that someone's going to walk in on us." She eyed the door with a wary stare. 

"Fine," he mumbled, adjusting his jeans. He stood, grabbed his luggage and allowed her to lead the way. When she knew no one was looking, she grabbed him by his free hand, leading him towards their rental car. 

For the record, he still cannot wait for the day that they don't need to hide. 

After all, he wanted the entire world to know she was his. 

Guys like him didn't normally get girls like her. 

-fin-


End file.
